


Moving on Halfheartedly

by Alexi_Erickson



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heart, Love, Other, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexi_Erickson/pseuds/Alexi_Erickson
Summary: They say follow your heart, but which piece do you follow if it's broken?





	1. Part 1: An enigma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My aching heart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+aching+heart).



 

* * *

**I.**

The greatest enigma of all is love

It’s the one puzzle yet to be solved

And yet, with love you feel complete

But some refuse to admit defeat

* * *

 


	2. Prelude The Pain

 

So this is really happening.

 

Facing each other, we stood in silence. Both of us not willing to make the first move. Both of us trying to prolong what was to come. Both of us gazing into each other’s eyes as if it was the last time… and it was. Mustering the strength I need, I breathe in a large amount of air.

 

Releasing it in a deep sigh, I tentatively say, “We need –?”

 

“To end this.” he finishes for me. Those eyes that were once the color of a bright sky were now depths of the unknown, staring at me holding no emotion.

 

A sudden pang of hurt courses through me.

 

I know that he knows that we both knew this was going to happen eventually. However, I wasn’t prepared for how much it would hurt. Pushing back the tears that were threatening to fall, I force a smile onto my face. “You took the words right out of my mouth as always.”

 

“So what happens now, Mari?”

 

‘ _What now?’_ I asked myself.

_What now? Oh I don’t know. Maybe you can a) jump off a cliff and be over with this b) smack yourself silly until you can’t remember why you’re doing this or c) grow a spine and get a move on and then jump off a cliff._

Yeah talking to myself isn’t really helping.

 

At any given rate, the dam building inside of me is going to break. Maybe slapping myself silly doesn’t sound so bad after all. Again, I kept my tears in check by taking a deep shaky breathe, “I’m sorry, but can we still be friends?”

 

**Just be friends. All we gotta do is just be friend. It’s time to say goodbye. Just be friends.**

_Just. Be. Friends._

_Just be friends?! What in hell’s name is the matter with me? Might as well ask him if he likes listening to computerized voices singing catchy songs about heartbreak. Oh! Ask him if he also likes Crybaby Boyfriend while you’re at it dumbass._

Perhaps it was just the water in my eyes. But for a brief moment, I thought I saw a flicker of relief pass through his eyes. Then again, it could have just been my imagination. He extends a hand and I hesitate but when I finally make a reach for his hand, he surprises me by pulling me in for a hug. His lips brush my temples in a chaste kiss. He then leans in closer and his breath tickles my left ear as he whispers. “Goodbye My Marionette”

With that, he pulls away from the hug and sends me one of his signature smiles. Only this time it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He spins on his heel and walks away. I watch his retreating form as the many regrets in my head start beating me up. Before I know it, a lone tear slides down my cheek and onto the ground.

 

“Goodbye Chase” I whisper to the wind, my voice cracking and showing the hurt I felt.

 

Wiping any stray tears away, I push back the other tears that threatened to fall. I take one last sweep around my surroundings and that’s when nostalgia kicks in. There a few feet from where I was standing was an elderly couple sitting on the bench not having a care in the world as the old women nestled her head on her husband’s shoulder he in return was looking at her with nothing but pure adoration.

Before my eyes they were suddenly replaced with an image of a foolish teenage couple holding each other’s hand as they looked at the other beaming. The image was gone as quickly as it had appeared. I look ahead of me and see the fountain where another image appears but this time the teenage couple are sharing a sweet kiss both of them in a world where it’s just the two of them and just like the first image it disappears as quick as it had appeared.

 

_I find it funny in a twisted that it’s over where it first began._

 

Contemptuously shaking my head, I began my long trek home with an aching heart. As I walked on the path that lead back to the park front, I passed by a bush of yellow roses and that’s when I remembered my mother’s words. Looking up at the darkening sky, I grin. “You were right mom.”

_“Some people will come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for a while, leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never, ever the same. But that doesn’t mean you should stop fighting and stay where you are. For to move on is not to forget about what happened and think about how things could’ve been had you done something else to prevent it but rather accepting how it happened and continue with your life. Darling, always remember that life goes on no matter what. So why should you stop when he won't be there to wait for you? It may take time but when you do move on you will realize that it was the best decision you could’ve made.”_

 

And before I knew it, Heaven accompanied me in my sorrows. Down came the deluge of heaven’s tears almost as if my mother was crying the tears that I could not shed. I stopped walking and just stood there in the rain, embracing the ever-preluding pain.

 

**=====**

**Hi guys! I don't bite so please tell me what you think. Also writing has always been a coping mechanism for me which is why I'm writing this story as a way of getting over what's happened to me lately so...**

 

**Yellow roses mean friendship, jealousy, infidelity, apology, a broken heart, intense emotion, undying love, or extreme betrayal.**

 

**'til the next chapter!**

**Author's Note:**

> Writing something I can relate with, let me know what you think!~


End file.
